Messenger of the Dead
by Oceanbreeze7
Summary: After the war a certain mailman comes riding in with some friends, apparently the dead have some things they want to say...ONESHOT


Desclaimer: Okay i really doubt that J.K. Rowling or Rick Riorden even have a Fanfiction. account soi there really is no point to do this, bvut i don't own this at all, but i **do **own the idea of a mailman.

* * *

A Mailman to remember

The war had ended many weeks ago with the fallen death of Voldemort, all mourned the ones lost and many more gave pity to others. Many purebloods fled and the surviving Death Eaters were taken to Azkaban, all was peaceful in the Great Hall, all was quiet as none of the amusing laughter of daily gossip moved, the war had impacted the school greatly, more so then others. Headmistress McGonagall sat in the Head seat, looking down sadly upon the students of the houses.

"Students….the teachers and I think it is best if we end you home for the rest of the year." She spoke, sadness thick in her voice, rare for it used to be stern. For once even the Ravenclaws did not object but sighed looking down. The Gryffindor's were still sad from many of the deaths, little Colin Creevy didn't survive the attack, neither did Fred Weasley although he wasn't a student during the battle.

Professor Flitwik nodded with the headmistress casting a worried glance at Harry Potter, the boy who saved the wizarding world, or at this moment, the boy of silence. Harry hadn't spoken a word to any besides Ginny, Ron, or Hermione Weasley, the deaths of the battle were too much, he was silent in his grief. Hagrid rose and looked down, sad of many things but trying to lighten the mood.

"Come on –uo 'll get er st'f and h'rry down." He called out, slowly all students got up abandoning the food none wished to eat.

At that moment, an owl by the doors shivered as an unwanted cold chill drifted through the hall. The great doors closed and clanked shut, all candles floating above the students went out with a tiny breeze. All the water or liquid in the great hall cracked as thick ice formed over the surface, silently all of the ice melted again and the chill vanished, concentrating on a single spot. The Shadows himself seemed to bulge before a large growl caused all wants to snap in the direction.

The shadows slid off like water from a large figure resembling Sirius in his Animagus form, causing a lump to grow in Hurry's throat. The dogs red eyes resembled the grims and students backed away afraid. Harry remained in front, finally letting his grief vanish and the thrill of a battle rise.

The dog reared up on its hind legs, showing the black leash resembling reins hanging from its pearly white teeth.

Teachers rose to their feet taking out wands and other weapons, no more deaths would come this day.

Just as Ron was about to cast the first spell of this battle, the dog whimpered and landed back down twitching its ears, a large tongue rolled out of the side of its mouth and it gave a loud _Arf!_ Of happiness, the sound echoed around the hall and vibrated the floor in large thumps as a black tail hit the floor almost cracking the marble.

All was silent except the quick pants of the dog, and then Hagrid beamed and walked forward with his hand outstretched. The dog proceeded to lick the giant covering him in dog saliva.

"That's one fine dog!" He chuckled out and two snorts came from above _on_ the dog.

"You could call her fine; wait till you travel on her." The voice shivered as if it was horrible. The dog crouched showing a few kids, three were around sixteen years old; a fourteen year old held the black leash and grinned.

The girl who had spoken before had hair that separated into many different layers, a sprinkle of light freckles danced on her ivory skin that was the same shade as the moon, silver eyes and a tiny tiara finished her look.

The girl in front had curly blonde hair pulled into a loose ponytail; her grey eyes held sympathy that all the others lacked. She looked teasing but also in a way like Hermione as _I-know-many-things-that-you-don't!_ Way.

The next boy who she had her arms around was sixteen; messy ink black hair that resembled Harry's was on his head. Somewhat tan skin and bright sea green eyes, deeper then Harry's but just as rare.

The youngest had long black hair like Sirius's, his skin was alabaster white and horribly thin. He looked like he was in Azkaban for years despite the fact that his dark eyes were glowing with amusement and pride at this giant beast he rode.

"Hey, don't bag on my dog." The little one complained setting down the reigns, the green eyes boy snorted and the blonde haired girl behind rolled her eyes. Hagrid was looking in confusion at the kids.

"Aren't Shadow dogs illegal to raise in Europe?" He asked puzzled, Green eyes blinked and looked around.

"We're in Europe? Dang Nico, your dad wasn't kidding when he said it was out of city." He said in shock, the young kid, Nico, snickered and tossed the reigns the dog turned and sat down in a better position.

"You're the one that didn't pay Attention Percy."

"It lasted longer than normal Sea Weed brain, we were going across continents!" The blonde haired girl smirked and Green eyes, Percy, shrugged.

"Who are you people?" Headmistress McGonagall said resuming her stern face and posture, the students had calmed down and sat back at their tables but kept their wands out.

"Sorry Ma'am, I'm Annabeth Chase, this is my boyfriend Percy Jackson, my best friend Thalia Grace, and Nico Di Angelo."

Annabeth pointed out pointing to all of her friends, the dog whined and Percy shot a mock anger look at Annabeth.

"You forgot Mrs. O Leary! She's a Hellhound." He stated patting the dog, she arfed in approval. The teachers were still cautious.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm sure that the people here don't want to know my hellhounds name. Anyway, my father s-"

"Your _father?_ I'm sure you aren't a pure blood, so what would a Muggleborn want?" Draco Malfoy asked from the Slytherins, Nico glared over annoyed.

"_Anyways,_ My father has letters to all of you from others, trust me I don't like being a messenger."

Percy snorted amused and Thalia shook her head.

"Excuse me …..Mr. Di Angelo, but may I ask who your father is?" Professor Sprout asked from where she sat. Nico looked up, and a slight ring of shadows circled him, so faint some couldn't see it.

"My father goes by many things, but to sum it up, my father is Death." He stared blankly looking for someone.

The hall was silent before someone snorted, a Ravenclaw.

"That is impossible; death is a state of being not a person." A fourth year shouted from the Ravenclaw table. Nico narrowed his eyes and clenched his fist.

"I don't care what you believe in, just know our….parents are 'powerful'" Nico said darkly before fiddling for something again. Thalia was cleaning her nails and Annabeth was reading a book. Ron was curious; he liked Percy for some reason.

"Who is your dad?" He addressed Percy; Percy smirked for a moment before shaking his head amused.

"My father is the ruler of the Sea, but also water." He stated and a few more chuckles of not believing.

"Who's yours?" Another asked Thalia, they were amused by this game.

"My father is the ruler of the skies." She stated and a few rolled their eyes. Annabeth saw where this was going before anyone could ask.

"I know what you're going to ask, my father is mortal, and my mom is the wisest person alive." She stated and finally Nico cried in success.

"Bianca! She hid the mail bag under the saddle!" He groaned out pulling a black bag, Thalia snorted again and a few girls giggled.

Nico's hair was a mess and clumps of Black fur was all other his clothing.

"Okay, letters from the dead….lets see…." He muttered pulling out a few. Harry clenched his fists and stepped forward fire in his eyes.

"This has gone on long enough! It is one thing to respect the dead, but to mock them like this isn't right!" He shouted taking his wand. Percy reacted quickly raising his hand and clenching his fists. Water bubbled up from goblets and stopped a stunning spell from advancing.

"Dang, Lady Hecate wasn't kidding when she said blocking spells was hard." He panted sending the water away. People were stunned by his act of power.

"Look, I'm not in the mood, I was almost trampled by Cerberus today because _someone_ forgot a red rubber ball." Percy then glared at his girlfriend, she blushed.

"Then I almost got incinerated by Zeus because I insulted Athena, and Triton is just _begging_ for a fight and –"

"Wait." Hermione interrupted stepping forward and walking up.

"Are you talking about the Greek Gods?" She asked tilting her head slightly. Thalia leaned back and moaned.

"Really! Must we tell _everyone_ that Merlin was the son of Hecate? Pass out the stinking letters and let's go! Lady Artemis wants me back as soon as possible!" She groaned, Hermione blinked slightly confused, Nico slapped his face. Then Annabeth smiled.

"Do you have any ghosts here? Lord Hades said that…" A Gryffindor had already called Sir Nicholas and the moment he entered looking confused, his eyes rested on Nico and his mouth opened and closed in shock, fear all over his face.

"N-Nico D-Di A-An-ngel-lo. Has your f-father wanted me b-back? The dead can n-never r-rest huh?" He said inching out, Nico raised one eyebrow but the ghost had already vanished. Thalia laughed.

"Only fourteen and already the dead fear you? Bravo Nico bravo." She clapped and he scowled.

"So…..you were telling the truth?" Hermione asked hesitantly, Percy beamed.

"Yay! We have a smart one; can you help pass out letters to people? I'm afraid I don't know who…." Percy quickly grabbed a letter and read off to who it was for.

"Draco Malfoy and Gregory Goyle." He stated holding the letter in the air, it had sloppy handwriting. At once Draco marched up muttering 'nonsense' and 'raise the dead huh!' he tore open the paper and his eyes widened as he dropped it.

"But…..how did Crabbe….." He whispered, more eyes snapped up to the people now that their ideas were confirmed. Thalia reached into the bag.

"For a….Minerva McGonagall? You have….3 Nico?"

She asked, ignoring the jump from Annabeth at the name. Nico looked around again.

"Yep, one from a 'Charity Burbage," He stated holding out a neatly written letter; McGonagall got up and was walking slowly. Annabeth looked at her letter.

"I have one from….a Severus Snape?" She asked confused at the name, many people stiffened but McGonagall walked faster.

"And finally one from, oh I know this guy! An Albus Dumbledore, he's with his family and happy just to let you know." Annabeth put in, the hall was utterly quiet as the group continued to pass out letters.

"A letter from Hannah Abbot's mom to her…." Percy muttered giving the letter.

"A letter to A Tina Sillint from her dad." Thalia called out tossing the letter. Soon the bag was empty and a wide assortment of people had letters, sadly none of the golden three.

Nico sighed and reached into his pocket, same as Annabeth, Percy and Thalia just looked down. Annabeth pulled out two clumps of letters, around five each.

"I have a clump of letters for Ron Weasley, from…..Albus Dumbledore, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Fred Weasley, share that with your brother," Annabeth stated looking at the paling Ron.

"And finally…I have a letter from James and Lily Potter." She said tossing the clump over, Ron caught it with numb hands. A little applause came from the Hufflpuff side.

"Okay, for Hermione Granger, I have a letter from Albus Dumbledore, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Tonks, Fred Weasley, And James and Lily Potter." Annabeth called out tossing the clump to the startled girl.

Nico looked down and exhaled.

"For Harry Potter, also called 'Prongs Jr by a _special_ black dog'"

He started, a little chuckled came from Harry.

"….gods you're popular. Okay a letter from, Dobby, Remus Lupin, Sirius Black…Peter Pettigrew, Frank and Alice Longbottom, also goes to Neville, Tonks, Moody, and thanks to Annabeth we have a translation from an owl named Hedwig." Nico finished handing the letters to him in sync.

Harry's eyes were wide with disbelief and shock, but as he listened for his parents names to be called, his heart filled with pain when it was not there.

"Sorry mate, your parents are proud you know." Ron piped up from reading Fred's letter; it seemed the entire hall was crying from reading words spoken from the dead. At once Nico _laughed_. Percy punched his arm.

"That's mean Nico; you know that he has a letter from his parents." Annabeth scolded. Nico shook his head saying no, at once Thaila caught on.

"You didn't." She stated in disbelief but he smirked.

"Harry Potter, you have something better then a letter, a phone call straight to the underworld." Nico said and He pulled out a sharp soul sucking sword that reeked of Dementor essence. He stabbed it into the ground and a large hole ripped itself open, cold air blew out and a silver shape rose.

"Hey Bianca." Nico waved, an annoyed spirit glared back.

"Nico! You have any idea what time it is!" She growled out annoyed, the resemblance between the two was obvious.

"There's a time zone in the underworld?" Percy asked Annabeth, she shrugged.

"Yeah sorry about that Sis, but can you get me two spirits, I think they are on Isle of the Blessed, their names are Lily and James Potter." Nico said grinning. At once the annoyance on the spirits face vanished.

"Lil's and Prongs? Sure! Besides its not fun being egged when your dead! Thank the gods that Lily got manners into that man afterwards!" She giggled vanishing into the hole again, the cold vanished.

All students and teachers were staring at Nico, he looked around and blinked.

"What?" He asked and a few Slytherin's shivered.

"Raising the dead…..that was a really dark art right there…..well it could be if a wizard actually pulled it off….." Ron muttered looking into the distance thinking.

"Oh man." Nico groaned burring his head into Mrs. O Leary's side. Percy shivered thinking about something.

"Please don't compare me to Tom." He moaned again and Harry snapped his head up in shock.

"What?" He asked breathless. Percy shivered again.

"If you know what's good for you Harry, don't ask how Nico's dad came up with the torture."

Nico spun around laughing silently.

"Actually Percy, _I_ came up with the idea." He snickered at the horror look on Percy's face.

"Oh gods…..remind me _never_ to get on your bad side." He moaned and ignored the confused looks on others.

"Wait…is Voldemort….."

"In Hell? In torture? Mad at you? Why yes all of the above. I have a feeling that he _really_ doesn't like getting River Styx water drowning him forever."

Nico said shrugging, Thalia and Annabeth shivered turning pale.

"River Styx?" Hermione asked tilting her head again.

"Feels like Crucio but also getting your soul ripped out of you like a Dementor, nasty thing that river is."

Percy grunted rubbing his arm.

The hole in the ground opened again and the silver form of Bianca rose followed by two shapes. Harry inhaled sharply as the form of his mother and father were there smiling proudly.

"Thanks Bianca." Nico said smiling at the exchange of bonding going on. James turned around a little and gave a little snort of amusement at Bianca's angry face.

"I'm not going to forgive you Prongs for making all of my clothes mustard yellow for weeks." She said turning around, a bark of laughter came from Ron.

"Nice on Mr. Potter." He smiled. Nico nodded and climbed back on the hellhound, same as the others.

"The portal to the underworld will close in about three days, you can get anyone who's died but do us a favor and don't get Grindlewald or Tom, and it's too much paperwork to take them out of torture. See you wizards, and I hope I don't see you in the underworld." Nico nodded. Percy grinned and waved his hand.

"See you later English people!" He shouted. Annabeth hit him on the head with a hidden book.

"English is a language; they're British people Seaweed brain."

"Well sorry Wisegirl." He pouted back.

"Later!" Thalia called before the dog howled and the shadows reached up and the kids disappeared leaving behind a portal to death, and the ghosts of all who had died. Harry looked at the form of his parents and didn't hide the tears that fell; the other students quickly left the room.

"Mom….Dad?" He whispered in joy, they smiled back.

"Hey Son, we've been watching you, what a fine prankster you have been." James said Lily nodded hiding the tears that came in her own eyes.

"Killing a Basilisk, winning a Tri Wizard Tournament, defeating Voldemort." Lily listed off smiling all the time; Harry looked down, a scared look on his face.

"What will happen now that I've killed someone, will I get a torture?" He whispers, the two ghosts looked shocked for a moment before James burst out laughing.

"No way! You're going straight to the Isle of the Blest, the best place of afterlife, better then Heaven." Lily said all three looked hard at each other.

"I love you guys."

"We love you too son." They whisper back, a groan came as two more spirits rose. Harry blinked in shock.

"Moony? Padfoot?" He said and Sirius wagged his eyebrows looking at James and Lily.

"Getting all cozy with your son?" He asked grinning, they rolled their eyes.

"Hello Harry, by the way, Cedric is proud of you, all of the dead are." Remus said smiling, a small moment that none wanted to end, thankfully, they had three days time to talk and chat. Not a second was wasted.

* * *

**Sorry about the crappy ending, i thought the idea was good though. Tell me if you want me to continue it.**


End file.
